the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Medical Corps
Introduction The Stormwind Medical Corps is the organization which handles the medical treatment and health of the Royal Army of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Each unit of the crown's forces has several if not dozens of trained medical personnel to treat wounds and perform preventative care for the many who serve under the king's banner. Those who wish to serve as agents of healing must undergo a certification process where they study anatomy, alchemy, and various healing techniques. History So long as men and women have fought in war, there have been those who seek to mend the wounds of those who succumb to the perils of battle. The Stormwind Medical Corps traces its origins back to the Arathorian Legion, where apothecaries and healers would travel with the Legionnaires to Stormwind in their conquest of the wild frontier. Make no mistake, these healers were not organized within the Legion itself, but auxiliaries who traveled with the Arathorians in hope of saving lives. King Logan Wrynn's rebellion saw many units of the Arathorian Legion defect to his cause, and with them, their medical personnel. These healers and apothecaries would remain in the newly founded Kingdom of Stormwind, where they would assist the militias gathered by the lords raised by King Logan. At the close of the Stormwind civil war which deposed Queen Mary and ended her reign of terror, King Samson Wrynn founded the Stormwind Army which would act as a standing military force and answer directly to the King above their feudal lords. In his reforms, King Samson wisely established the Stormwind Medical Corps to support his new army. The Medical Corps recruited doctors, apothecaries, and surgeons from all corners of the kingdom, and before long, became an authority of medicine of its own accord. The Stormwind Medical Corps served the Royal Army for centuries following its founding, following the crown's forces in their expansion of the territorial boundries of the kingdom. At the onset of the First War against the Orcish Horde, the medical corps tended to the king's forces even as the kingdom fell around them. It was in the Alliance of Lordaeron that the surviving apothecaries continued to follow their kinsmen, tending to the Stormwindian survivors until the very end of Stormwind's liberation. At the onset of the Third War against the Scourge and Burning Legion, refugees from Dalaran and Lordaeron would test the medical corps' resolve as many entered Stormwind with grievous wounds or worse - carrying the undead plague. Several policies were enacted by King Varian Wrynn to contain the plague of undeath and prevent its spread in the Kingdom of Stormwind. These measures were considered largely successful, but caused widespread economic strain that would lead to the dark times in the aftermath of the war. The Stormwind Medical Corps learned much from the surviving apothecaries and healers from the north, and adopted many practices from them that are still in use today. The Stormwind Medical Corps remains a vital organization of the Royal Army, especially in these times of war and strife. The Royal Academy of Medicine graduates hundreds of certified field surgeons every year, all of which are sent to the various locales where the Royal Army is deployed. Were it not for the logistical support of the Stormwind Medical Corps, the Royal Army would not have secured the victories it has in the past decade. Structure Each unit of the Royal Army has an appointed Chief Medical Officer, which oversees the structure of the unit's medical corps. All members of a unit's medical corps must be certified as knowing first aid and further treatment techniques. Chief Medical Officer Addressed by "Doctor" or by military rank. The Chief Medical Officer of a unit of the Royal Army is one who is appointed to direct any and all logistical and personnel matters regarding the medical health of their unit. Almost always a certified doctor who has graduated from the Royal Academy of Medicine, the Chief Medical Officer is responsible for maintaining high quality treatment procedures amongst the medical staff beneath them. Whenever their unit is deployed, the Chief Medical Officer has the final say on triage, allotment of medical supplies, and the establishment of field hospitals. Field Surgeons Addressed by "Doctor" or by military rank. Field Surgeons are certified graduates of the Royal Academy of Medicine who are certified to complete surgeries and complex medical procedures in established field hospitals. These doctors are some of the most tenured medical personnel of the realm, having the countless casualties of war in their treatment experience. Field surgeons are expected to defer to and carry out all orders issued by their Chief Medical Officer regarding medical treatment. Field Medics Addressed by military rank. Field Medics are the first responders on the battlefield, carrying out first aid to get soldiers back on their feet and transporting soldiers back to field hospitals if their wounds are dire. Forbidden from carrying out complex surgical procedures on their own, Field Medics act as assistants to Field Surgeons in field hospitals. Field Medics must spend a year at minimum tending to soldiers before they may take the Royal Academy exams to be certified as Field Surgeons. Division Leader Knight-Lieutenant Kimberly Montclair is the current Chief Medical Officer of the first regiment. Hailing from Westfall, Kimberly Sweete became ordained in the Holy Church of Lordaeron. Taking refuge in Stormwind during the Third War, she took up study as a healer and priestess in the See of Stormwind, earning her doctorate in the Royal Academy of Medicine. Kimberly joined the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade during the War Against the Burning Legion, quickly rising through the ranks and earning officership for her contributions to the unit's medical corps. She braved several campaigns as a field medic, tending to grievous wounds and defending injured personnel from enemy attacks. Lieutenant Sweete was appointed the Chief Medical Officer in early September of 38 L.C. after displaying excellent medical practice in the aftermath of the Siege of Lordaeron. On September 27th, 38 L.C. Kimberly was married to Duke Maxen the Patient, taking on his name as Lieutenant Kimberly Montclair. Roles The Combat Roles that members of the Stormwind Medical Corps may take on and their associated requirements shall be listed below. Field Medic In combat, Field Medics carry out fast treatment to sustained injuries and defend wounded soldiers from enemy forces until wounded personnel can either return to battle or be taken to an established field hospital. Identifiable by the white sleeves on their armor, Field Medics are often laden with a wide range of supplementary medical supplies and tools to treat the various wounds inflicted on the battlefield. Equipment: Medic's Garb Requirements: • Promotion to the rank of Private. • Pass the Field Medic Exam. Field Surgeon As experienced healers, Field Surgeons identify and give treatment to the most direly wounded both on the battlefield and in field hospitals. Using their knowledge of the humours and medicinal alchemy, they may issue beneficial salves and potions to their comrades to bolster their combat effectiveness. Field Surgeons are often issued equipment and supplies custom-tailored to their medical expertise. Equipment: Medic's Garb Requirements: • One year's tenure as a Field Medic. • Pass the Field Surgeon's Exam. How to Join In order to join the Stormwind Medical Corps and be qualified for more than basic first aid, one must seek out an apply in person to the Chief Medical Officer of their unit. The Chief Medical Officer shall review the applicant's knowledge of medicine and determine if they are mentally fit for the often grueling duties of a field medic. If approved, the applicant shall begin training where they will then seek the Chief Medical Officer's approval for taking on the role of field medic. Additional Readings * Stormwind Medical Handbook Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Medical Corps